George Lawence (Cataclysmic Gerosha)
(left) and George (right) interrogate Aaron (center)]] George Lawence is a fictional character in the Ferris Access Channel and DozerfleetTV original miniseries Blood Over Water. He was portrayed by the Dozerfleet founder. Development The part of George was determined to be critical to the show long before anyone was even cast in that role. He is first alluded to in his role at the very end of Part 2, when Aaron finds his business card. He is an amalgamation of George "GPS" Phillips-Stareemly from Mackley's Wardrobe and Corvin the Caller from Kozerlen. Lawence is considerably more in personality like Corvin than like GPS, but his voice pattern similarities to Corvin are toned down dramatically. In the Remastered Recut of Blood Over Water, George is portrayed as a field avatar of the CEO's evil will; with his every thought bent on violence, greed, and cruelty. Ironically with the above-given information, George is also one of the least-developed and least-complex characters in the series. Only the CEO and Ashley are flatter in their development and persona. Personality George was loyal to the CEO from the very beginning. He also seems to be going on missions to kidnap and kill those the CEO deems worthy of death not because of the reward; but because he seems to enjoy being evil. He is always either spying on others involved in the Sleet Mountain conspiracy to ensure their loyalty or else he is ruthlessly hunting down targets, or he is tempting new members into the conspiracy. In the original cut, Kyle at least alludes to having a family to look out for. George, however, is never depicted as having a family. He is single-mindedly devoted to the sole purpose of defending Sleet Mountain's evil agenda. He likes to use exaggerated gestures to get his points across, and colorful language if the situation permits. He loves being the man who actually gets to pull the trigger, and is not above taunting his victims. In Part 4's original plans, he was even going to go so far as to joke with Aaron: "Don't worry...you're on your way to a family reunion!" This line was cut, as the director didn't think it was appropriate. Hence, the line was replaced with: "Don't worry! You'll be seeing your brother sooner than you know!" Series history George was one of the first members of the CEO's conspiracy at Sleet Mountain. It was George who first discovered that Mark wanted out of the plan, and George who first hired Vance to kill Mark. When Vance failed, George recruited Kyle as a replacement. Meanwhile, the CEO sent Chris and Ashley to kill Mark. After doing so, Chris meets with George and Kyle to discuss finding the "Confidential" folder that Mark stole from the company. Unaware of Aaron's existence, George and Kyle stumble upon Aaron stealing the folder. They give chase, but it fails. George sets a trap for Aaron later still believing him to be Mark. When Aaron gets away, George goes to Chris demanding answers. This forces Chris to confess that Mark is dead and that they now have to kill Aaron for knowing too much. Finally, George drives the SUV with an abducted Aaron and Monica to an execution site. He is hastily betrayed by Chris, and shot dead on the spot. Trivia * Unlike his cohorts Ashley and Kyle, George is actually addressed by name one time - by Aaron. He is never mentioned by name ever again. His cohorts, however, are never once mentioned by name ever. Just like the CEO, many characters in the show have no stated and explicit name during the actual run. See also * Blood Over Water * Chris Kennal * Monica Shelly * Kyle Tugrass * Ashley Phillips Category: Blood Over Water